Weihnachtsliebesgeschichte
by Spulenwurzel
Summary: Eine romantische Weihnachtsgeschichte mit viel Witz. Welche Abenteuer Felix und Irene (Grosseltern Harrys) erleben, bevor sie zusammenkommen, lest ihr am besten gerade selbst. :-) Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review sehr!


Eine Weihnachtsliebesgeschichte über Harrys Grosseltern (Felix und Irene) väterlicherseits

„Ja, ich weiss. Ich bin ein bisschen verrückt. In mir muss es wohl ziemlich seltsam aussehen, denn fortwährend begleiten mein Sein verschiene Stimmen, die alles kommentieren. „Hören wir ihnen doch mal zu", sagt die Stimme, die eben gesprochen hat.

„Also, was mich im Moment besonders beschäftigt, ist dieses eine Mädchen" – „Irene heisst sie" – „genau, die meine ich". „Die beschäftigt dich nicht nur, die macht dich echt verrückt!" „Mhm, da gibt es mittlerweile schon ganz eindeutige Beweise, z.B. die Hitze, die dir immer in den ganzen Körper steigt, wenn du sie auch nur siehst, geschweige denn, wenn sie dich ansieht oder mit dir spricht". „Oder gestern, da warst du soooooo..". „Ok, jetzt reichts! Ich geb' ja zu, ich mag sie und finde sie echt schön! Ihr schwarzes, volles und leicht lockiges Haar, ihre glimmenden Augen, die roten Backen, ein robuster und kräftiger Körper, der von gesundem Selbstbewusstsein zeugt – das alles macht sie perfekt!. „Der Schnee muss dir da aber die Augen geöffnet haben. Oder war es der Glühwein der Hauselfen neulich? – Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt, da du schon sieben lange Jahre mit ihr in die Schule gehst und sogar im gleichen Haus eingeteilt bist?". „Lass mich in Ruhe, ich weiss es doch auch nicht. Ihr Lächeln haut einem ab dem Besen! Und neulich im Quidditchtraining…". „Ja, was war da? Ich hab dieses elende Wiederholen dieser einen Szene jetzt SOO satt, als hätt' ich 100 Siruptorten auf's mal verspeist! Ich meine, was ist da dran? – Du wurdest abgeknallt, so dass du heruntergefallen bist und dann kam sie und hielt deinen Arm, während du zu Madame Pillow gebracht wurdest? Seither hat sie sich ja nicht mal mehr nach dir erkundigt!"

Irene hatte für diesen Abend schon all ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt – einen langen Aufsatz für Pr. Slughorn, eine Sternkarte für Astronomie und eine umfangreiche Dokumentation vom Koboldaufstand 1802. Jetzt hatte sie Zeit, mit dem Wildhüter wie vereinbart etwas Warmes zu trinken. Sie zog sich ganz warm an, denn draussen herrschte bitterkaltes Schneetreiben und eine dicke Schicht Schnee bedeckte den Boden.

Sie klopfte dreimal an die Tür der etwas windschiefen Hütte und begrüsste Ogg freudig, der sie sofort einliess. Er hatte seine Hütte weihnachtlich geschmückt und im Kamin prasselte friedlich ein Feuer.

Ogg servierte der halb durchgefrorenen Irene eine heisse Schokolade und kurz darauf waren sie in Gespräche über Schule, Quidditch und Weihnachten vertieft:

„Und, wie steht es mit deiner Arbeit in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe"?, wollte der Wildhüter wissen. Die Siebtklässler mussten über eine Zeitspanne von zwei Trimestern eine Arbeit über einen selbst gewählten Schwerpunkt schreiben. Irene hatte sich für den Hypogreif entschieden. „Danke, eigentlich nicht schlecht! Wäre halt toll, selbst mal einen echten zu sehen…", antwortete Irene. „Mmpf, da kommt mir was Wichtiges in den Sinn – unser Treffen hat eine tiefere Bedeutung als du wohl geahnt hattest." Verwundert zog Irene ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und wartete nun gespannt, mit welcher Überraschung Ogg herausrückte. „Weisst'de, der Felix, der macht seine Arbeit ja auch über Hypogreife". – „Ja, das weiss ich, das ist jetzt aber keine Überraschung", entgegnete Irene und konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht ganz verbergen. Sie war schon sauer genug, dass Felix ihr absolut tolles Thema einfach eine Sekunde vor ihr in die Liste mit seinem Namen eingetragen hatte. Professor Flink hat Irene genehmigt, dasselbe Thema zu nehmen, da es einen unendlich grossen Umfang hätte und es mit Garantie zwei verschiedene, eigenständige Arbeiten würden. Irene hatte Felix bisher keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt; sie waren zwar seit Anfang Hogwarts in der gleichen Klasse und als Sucher war Felix ein Star im Gryffindorteam, zu dem seit jeher auch Irene gehörte… Doch Irene hatte zu oft schlechte Erfahrungen mit Typen gemacht, die auf den ersten Blick perfekt wirken. Felix gehörte Irenes Ansicht nach eindeutig auch zu jenen: Er war klug, sehr gut aussehend, höflich (nicht nur zu Lehrern, wie die meisten charmanten jungen Männer es waren), geistreich, sportlich – eben alles, was ein attraktiver Kerl so ausmacht. Doch zu oft entpuppten sich diese scheinbar göttlichen Männer als grosser Reinfall. Irene wurde nicht nur selbst Opfer oben genannter Männern, sondern musste auch einige ihrer Kolleginnen des Öfteren aufpäppeln. Von Felix hielt sie sich möglichst fern. Irene versuchte, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie – im Gegensatz vielleicht zu vielen anderen Bewunderinnen Felix' – Rückgrat hatte und genauso aufbrausen konnte wie er. Ein Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den beiden brach aus und ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis wussten sie nur unter Aufsicht professionell vorzutäuschen. So schien das zumindest von aussen. Irene musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass dieser Konkurrenzkampf zu führen sie in persönliche Konflikte brachte, da vor allem ihr Körper auf ihn besonders zu reagieren schien und sie sich, wenn sie ehrlich war, angezogen fühlte. Aber wie schon gesagt: Das war ein relativ neues Gefühl Irenes und es zuzulassen kam ihr naiv vor.

Zurück zu Oggs Hütte: „Nein, ich habe eine echte Überraschung für euch BEIDE!", meinte Ogg und seine Augen glühten vor Spannung, das Geheimnis bald zu lüften.

„Ah, bei Ogg brennt Licht und aus dem Kamin kommt Rauch – eben genau so sollte es vor Weihnachten sein. Ob mein Vorhaben wohl klappen wird?". „Ich denke schon, du bist ja so ein einflussreicher Mann, da wird Dippet sicher auf dich gehört haben". „Mmmm, Dippet… Der mag mich schon, vor allem weil ich gut in der Schule bin und noch mehr, weil ich ein Quidditch-Talent bin. Aber etwas solchem zustimmt?". „Wir werden sehen – noch ein paar wenige Schritte, und wir sind da". „Ich klopfe mal…". „Ah, was sind das für Stimmen? Mit wem spricht Ogg?"

„Hallo Ogg!" („Und heiliger Drachenmist – da ist Irene!"), „hi Irene!" („Die scheint ziemlich kritisch zu sein, wenn du mich fragst. Eigentlich wollte ICH Irene das Geheimnis zeigen!". „Eigentlich wolltest du deine Arbeit vor ihr fertig schreiben und von ihm profitieren, ohne dass sie es weiss". – „um zu beweisen, dass du brillant und besser als sie bist!" „Das war einmal – ich. ich. ich liebe sie! Denke ich". „Hahaha, du Gefühlsdusel! Machst bald dem Riesenkraken echte Konkurrenz!..."

Ogg lässt nun auch Felix herein. Bevor sie in die Tiefen des Waldes ziehen, müssen sie einiges besprechen. Da gab es nämlich viele lauernde Gefahren, und wenigstens die Grundregeln sollten sie kennen: „Niemals trennen wir uns. Sollte ich irgendwie ausgeschaltet werden, so bleibt ihr zusammen! Zweitens ist es wichtig, viel Licht bei sich zu haben – das verscheucht die meisten Gestalten. Drittens zieht es auch welche an – das sind aber im Allgemeinen kleinere Wesen und ich werde euch vor ihnen schützen. Alles klar?"

Ogg bemerkte, wie die beiden Schüler nun gespannt auf das bevorstehende Abenteuer warteten und freute sich, sie an ihr Ziel zu führen. Obwohl es viel Schnee hatte und es weiterhin ziemlich heftig schneite, merkten sie von all dem, je weiter sie in den Wald drangen, immer weniger – denn die Bäume standen dicht beieinander und versperrten jeder Schneeflocke das Durchkommen.

Jetzt waren sie bald da. Ja, hier war der eigens errichtete Zaun um die kleine Lichtung und eine nahe gelegene Höhle.

„Wo sind wir da, wer wohnt hier?", wollte Irene wissen. So tief im Wald war sie selten. Und jetzt mit Ogg und Felix. Na ja, zumindest war sie ja gut beschützt. Aber bald auf ihre Frage beantwortete diese sich von alleine. Denn – sie konnte es kaum fassen! – da erschien ein echter Hypogreif! Ein wunderschöner, echter Hypogreif! „Wow, Ogg, von wo hast du den? Zähmst du ihn?", wollte Irene voller Staunen und Bewunderung wissen. „Mhm! Das war Felix Idee hier. Wir haben zusammen einen Plan erstellt, nachdem er mich überzeugt hatte, und sind dann zu Pr. Dippet gegangen mit der Bitte um ein Zugeständnis. Jenes habe ich gestern erhalten und heute durfte ich ihn abholen. Er ist ein echter Weichnachtsbote!"

„Oh, sie ist wunderschön: Irene! Ihre staunende Mine, ihre begeistert leuchtenden Augen". „Ach komm schon Felix – du solltest jetzt eigentlich den Hypogreifen bewundern!". „STILL!". „Was hör ich da?!"

„Achtung!", riefen Felix und Ogg gleichzeitig und mit aufgerissenen Augen holten sie ihre Zauberstäbe hervor, um das bärenartige Wesen – ein Hybära – abzuwehren. Ogg brüllte: „Weg ihr beiden, lauft schnell weg!" Das liess sich Felix nicht zweimal sagen, der die Bestie von ganz nah gesehen hatte, und nahm Irene an der Hand. dann rannten sie und rannten. Bis sie, den Waldrand nicht mehr weit entfernt ahnend, keuchend stehen blieben und dann im gemütlichen Fussmarsch weitergingen. Sie besprachen, was eben geschehen war und einigten sich, Hilfe zu holen, sollte Ogg nicht nach einer Viertelsunde nach ihrer Ankunft in Ogg's Hütte eintreffen. In der Hütte angelangt, setzten sich die beiden und erst einmal herrschte Stille.

„Frag sie etwas Gescheites". „Ja, aber was?". „Sag ihr, dass du sie liebst". „Du Volltroll, sicher nicht!". „Na, dann eben nicht, aber sag was!".

„Und, was machst du über Weihnachten?" („Super Frage!")

Na, ich bleibe hier – wir haben ja noch Konzert mit dem Chor in Hogsmeade und es sind die letzten Weihnachten auf Hogwarts – die will ich natürlich nicht verpassen."

„Ah ja, das Konzert! („Tu nicht so, als hättest du schon jemals etwas davon gehört") Ich liebe Musik und habe mich nur nicht angemeldet, weil ich dachte, über Weihnachten nach Hause zu gehen („- das tust du doch auch, du Grindelloh von einem Zauberer!"), aber meine Eltern haben selbst so viel los, dass ich nun doch dableibe. („WAS?! Was tust du? STOP!") Meinst du, ich könnte noch einsteigen im Chor?" („Hey, du kannst gar nicht singen, was ist in dich gefahren, du bist total verrückt!". „Jetzt lass gut sein, hören wir ihre Antwort.").

„Ich denke schon, wenn du Pr. Flitwick höflich darum bittest…"

Nun kam plötzlich mit polterndem Schritt Ogg in die Hütte geschneit und verkündete, dieser Troll von Hybära sei durchgedreht und dass er ihn aber erfolgreich beruhigen konnte.

Ogg erzählt den beiden an diesem Abend mehr über das Innenleben des Waldes und bietet ihnen tausend verschiedene Sorten von Weihnachtkeksen an. Das Butterbier sorgt für eine lockere Stimmung und das erste Mal vergessen Irene und Felix ihren Konkurrenzkampf völlig. Da sie eng nebeneinander auf dem Sofa gepfercht sitzen während der Geschichten vom alten Ogg, gehen tatsächlich ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft, wo sie bisher unbetretenes Gelände ertasten – kurz vor dem Einlullen liegen ihre beiden Hände ineinander verschränkt. Ogg hält es für angebracht, die beiden jetzt zurück ins Schloss zu bringen, da sie am nächsten Tag wieder Unterricht haben würden.

„Oh du meine Güte, das war ein guter Abend gestern". „Ja, das war's, vor allem das auf dem Sofa…". „Aber wie soll ich ihr jetzt begegnen? Erwartet sie, dass ich sie anspreche?". „Vielleicht ignoriert sie dich". „oder der Konkurrenzkampf geht weiter, als wäre nichts passiert". „Naja, auf jeden Fall musst du schauen, das mit dem Chor auf die Reihe zu kriegen!". – „Gibst dem Flitwick einfach ‚ne Pralinenschachtel vom „Elfenhaus der besten Schokoladenverarbeitung" und er wird dich bestimmt aufnehmen". „Das ist eine gute Idee! Ich hab schon welche gekauft für meine Eltern zu Weihnachten, die kann ich ihm geben und am Wochenende gleich noch mal nachkaufen". „Du bist nur so euphorisch, weil du weißt, dass Irene dieses Wochenende mit ein paar Freundinnen nach Hogsmeade geht, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen und du dir erhoffst, ihr da über den Weg zu laufen und sie zum Kaffee einzuladen – stimmt's?". „Naja, ich weiss nicht, aber möglich wär's".

Irene hatte gerade ihre Tasche fertig gepackt, als Felix plötzlich an ihrer Seite auftauchte und etwas Unverständliches brummte wie: „Ich begleite dich dann mal auf dem Weg zu Chorprobe". Irene entgegnete in freudigem und leicht ungläubigem Ton: „Du hast das also gar nicht als Witz gemeint mit dem Chor – du kannst echt singen?!". Darauf wusste Felix nichts zu antworten, denn das letzte Mal hat er in der ersten Klasse an einer Feier etwas mitgesungen und ansonsten basierten seine Singerfahrungen nur auf die heimlichen Besuche in den zu gewissen Zeiten nicht besuchten Bädern. Da half ihm immer wieder der gute alte Tarnumhang seines Vaters.

Die beiden kamen zur Tür herein und Irene stellte sich sofort zu einer Gruppe junger Frauen, während Felix ratlos dastand. Flitwick kam aber bald auf ihn zu und fragte, ob er Tenor oder Bass singen würde. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war der Chor schon aufgestellt und ausgerechnet in dieser Sekunde plötzlich totenstill. „Ehm.. ääää", Felix wusste doch nicht einmal den Unterschien, „ich singe Tenor", brachte er dann heraus.

Schliesslich ging die Probe ganz gut und Felix merkte schnell, dass er eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte mit dem Tenor.

Am Wochenende – genau eine Woche vor Weihnachten – wurde das Schloss feierlich geschmückt mit Weihnachtkugeln, Tannenzweigen, Misteln, Kerzen und was es sonst halt noch so brauchte. Irene war wie geplant mit zwei Freundinnen auf dem Weg ins Dorf, um Weichnachtgeschenke zu kaufen, als plötzlich Felix sie überholte. Es überraschte sie, dass er plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb, umdrehte und direkt auf sie zusteuerte. „Irene, sehen wir uns nachher in „Drei Besen" bei einem Getränk?", fragte er zwar etwas nervös, aber selbstsicher. Die beiden Freundinnen kicherten und kieksten – Irene hasste sie im Moment dafür. „Ehm, öh, ja, klar – wir treffen uns dann in zwei Stunden, ok?". Mit einem Lächeln über alle sieben Backen zog Felix davon und in Irene breitete sich ein Kribbeln aus, das sie von Innen aufzuwärmen vermochte – ja, sie spürte sogar eine aufsteigende Hitze!

„Yes, Felix, das hast du toll gemacht!". „Ja, aber was machst du in den beiden Stunden?". „Pralinen kaufen und dann…" – „könntest du mit deinem Geheimprojekt weiterfahren". „Du meinst die Geheimgänge weiterbauen?". „Ja genau das meine ich.". „Ok, das ist keine schlechte Idee, dann hol' ich mal Pat und Richi – der Tunnel zur Schule haben wir ja letzte Woche fertig gestellt.".

Madame Kingston, die Wirtin der „Drei Besen", bringt Felix und Irene ihre heissen Schokoladen mit Weihnachtsgebäck. Sie will ins'espräch mit ihnen kommen, denn einzeln hatte sie schon oft mit ihnen gesprochen und pflegte einen guten Draht zu beiden. Doch die zwei sind so vertieft in ihr Gespräch, dass Madame Kingston keine Chance hat, zu unterbrechen. Etwas enttäuscht stellt sie den beiden die bestellten Sachen vor ihre Nasen und ohne einen netten Blick oder ein „Dankeschön" von einem der beiden geht sie wieder weg.

„Dann hast du ja schon alle Geschenke beisammen", entgegnete Felix, immer noch mit der Spur eines Lachens auf dem Gesicht, nachdem Irene als letztes die Schlittschuhe für den Riesenkraken in Witz aufgezählt hatte.

„Noch nicht ganz! Du erwartest ja bestimmt auch etwas, hab ich Recht?"

Felix konnte es nicht fassen!

„Wenn du willst… Ich hab dir auch etwas…" („Hast du gar nicht, du Dummkopf! Ständig begibst du dich in so blöde Situationen – das muss ein Ende finden!")

„Wirklich?", wollte Irene wissen und packte Felix' Hand, die beiläufig auf dem Tisch zu liegen schien (Felix hatte sie natürlich sorgfältig dort platziert).

„Mhm, etwas ganz Besonderes!" („Scheisse Felix, was brockst du dir nur ein, du hast doch schon so nie Ideen, was du schenken könntest". „Keine Sorgen, ich hab gerade einen Plan ausgeheckt". „Ach ja?". „Ja, und still jetzt").

„Dann wird's schwierig für mich, dir etwas Gleichwertiges zu schenken – könntest du mir nicht mit einer Idee helfen?", fragte Irene mit grossen, wunderschönen Augen.

„Hmmm, ja, da gäbe es tatsächlich was…". Felix Gehirn ratterte wie verrückt. „Erstens, du müsstest bereit für einen Ausflug an Heiligabend sein",

- „so etwas wie ein Date?" –

„wenn du es so nennen willst! Und zweitens könntest du zwei Nachtsichtgeräte – z.B. aus Astronomie – organisieren."

„Ok, das kann ich!"

„Und willst du auch?"

„Ja, natürlich – obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, was das soll…"

„Das wird dann die Überraschung".

Am 23.12. war das Chorkonzert in der kleinen Kirche von Hogsmeade. Eine so tolle Stimmung hat Irene noch nie erlebt – alle waren schmuck angezogen, alle trugen dazu bei, dass dieser Abend unvergesslich wurde. Und vor allem sang sie direkt neben Felix, da sie im Alt und er im Tenor war – was bei ihr ein fortwährendes Glitzern und Glimmern im Bauch auslöste. Sie genoss es und war ein wenig traurig, als das Konzert endete. Doch gleichzeitig freute sie sich über mehrere Dinge: Erstens, Felix hatte ihr Komplimente für ihr Äusseres gemacht. Zweitens war morgen Weihnachten und drittens morgen Abend ihr Date mit Felix!

„Beim silbernen Schweif des Einhorns, das sind ja viele Geschenke!", meint Felix, als er am Weihnachtsmorgen die Augen öffnet und am Bettende den riesigen Stapel von Geschenken entdeckt.

Mit Begeisterung öffnen die drei dagebliebenen Siebtklässler im Gryffindorturm – Pat, Richi und Felix – ihre Geschenke und haben daran eine so kindliche Freude, dass sie froh sind, nicht von den Mädchen beobachtet zu werden. Besonderes Staunen lösen die ultimativ neue Druckerpresse für unterwegs aus, die Pat von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte (er wollte Schriftsteller werden) und eine schlichte Kette, die Richi aus einem filigran eingepackten Päcklein auspackte. Es steht kein Namen dabei, aber sie haben schon eine Ahnung, von wem es sein könnte – schliesslich war Richi schon seit geraumer Zeit in eine gewisse Augusta Longbottem verknallt… Und, was Richi und Pat so verblüffen und erstaunen lässt, ist das Geschenk von Irene. Es sind die beiden Nachstsichtbrillen. Ungläubig scherzten die beiden Freunde Felix', dass er vielleicht gerade die Bewilligung von ihr bekam, in der Nach in ihren Schlafsaal einzubrechen, um mit einem Kollegen die schlafenden Mädchen zu beobachten. Felix sagte nichts dazu, denn obwohl er mit seinen Freunden gut über solche Sachen diskutieren konnte und diese genau im Bild waren über die Liebe zu Irene, hatte Felix das Gefühl, dieses mal wirklich etwas Ernstes anzufangen, das er nicht unbedingt mit allen in allen Details zu teilen brauchte.

„Ok, beruhige dich, Felix! Das klappt schon. Du wirst sie sicher beeindrucken mit dem Geschenkt.". „Und wenn nicht? Was passiert, wenn sie es völlig doof findet?". „Ach hör doch auf, du weißt, dass es genial ist, dass DU genial bist!". „Und nicht vergessen: Du bist ein waschechter Gryffindor!".

Nach dem Abendessen im Grossen Saal, wo eine riesige Tanne stand und in den schönsten Farben funkelte und strahlte, ging das Date los. Schon beim Abendessen war Irene so gespannt und hibbelig, dass sie dauernd Sachen umstiess und ihre Freundinnen sie fragten, ob alles in Ordnung. Sei. Sie tauschte viel sagende Blicke mit Felix und kontrollierte ständig ihre Frisur von Neuem, was mit ihrem widerspenstigen Haar nicht so einfach war. Dann endlich nach dem Dessert, - es gab Eistorte, exotische Früchte und Kekse in allen möglichen Formen-, standen Irene und Felix zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern auf, doch die beiden trafen sich alleine wie vereinbart in der Besenkammer direkt vor dem grossen Eichenportal wieder. Felix hatte dort einen Rucksack deponiert und brachte jetzt verschiedene Sachen daraus zum Vorschein. Erstens: Mütze, Schaal und dicke dicke Handschuhe (aus einem warm haltenden, magischen Fell) für jeden von ihnen. Zweitens die Nachtsichtbrillen und drittens einen Tarnumhang. Hierüber staunte Irene nicht schlecht!

Jetzt waren sie bereit, in die sterneklare, aber bitterkalte Nacht hinauszutreten und ihr Abenteuer zu starten. Felix führte sie in Richtung Wald und plötzlich wusste Irene das Ziel – es sollte der Hypogreif sein!

Und tatsächlich kamen sie schon nach kurzer Zeit auf der Koppel an – Ogg hatte Engelzahn, wie sie den Hypogreif getauft hatten, umquartiert, da er punkto Benehmen schon grosse Fortschritte gemacht hatte und für die anderen Geschöpfe des Waldes nicht mehr eine so grosse Gefahr darstellte.

Irene staunte nicht schlecht, al sich Felix tief verbeugte, um ihm anschliessend in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte natürlich darüber gelesen und bereits geschrieben, aber jetzt wo Felix sie dazu aufforderte, es ihm nachzutun, war sie doch etwas nervös. Engelzahn verbeugte sich jedoch unumgehend und so konnten die beiden den Hypogreifen sorglos streicheln. Irene fand ihn wunderschön. Doch Felix ging weiter und half Irene, sich auf den Rücken Engelzahns zu setzen, um anschliessend selbst hochzusteigen. Offenbar hat Felix dies geübt, denn Egelzahn wusste genau, wie er die Zügelzeichen deuten musste – sie hoben so sachte ab, wie das mit einem solchen Wesen eben möglich war und flogen dann eine ganze Weile durch die Lüfte. So nahe fühlte sich Irene den Sternen und dem Mond noch nie, nicht einmal beim Quidditch! Und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich, die Arme um Felix kräftigen Oberkörper geschlungen, auch beborgen und minimuffelwohl!

Auf einem Hügel landete Engelzahn schliesslich und die beiden stiegen vom grossen Hypogreifen-Körper. Felix kramte, nachdem sie Engelzahn an einem grossen, verschneiten Laubbaum angeknotet hatten, aus seinem Rucksack ein eingepacktes Geschenk und liess es Irene öffnen. Es war ein golden leuchtender, strahlender Stern, der auf eine Tannenbaumspitze zu gehören schien, was Irene sofort erkannte und zum nächsten verschneiten Tannebaum steuerte. Felix folgte ihr, nicht genau wissend, ob Irene die Idee lächerlich, blöd, kitschig oder eben doch gut und genial fand.

Irenes Gesicht wurde lichterloh angeleuchtet und ihre roten Backen glühten heiss, als Felix neben irh zu stehen kam und die sich zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ein Feuerwerk brach in beiden aus und sie hörten erst auf, als Engelzahn ein Kreischen von sich gab, als würde er seine Koppel und das fein zubereitete Weihnachtsessen Oggs vermissen. Den Stern liessen sie dort – als Zeichen ihrer endlich offenbarten Liebe. Dieses Weihnachtsfest war das beste, das sie bisher je erlebten!


End file.
